Broken
by Hippo-Cheeso
Summary: He is a prankster, and definately NOT the sort of guy she'd like. But what if this prankster steals her heart? The heart she's kept under lock and key since the day they met?


**Chapter 1**

A blanket of mist hung over the magnificent castle that stood beyond Hogsmead. The horseless carriages splashed through puddles that lay hap hazardously on the dusty streets of the tiny village.

"Blimey. I'd hate to be in one of them boats tonight." Sirius Black drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders and shivered.

"Yeah. Poor ickle first years." James Potter snickered. "How many do you reckon will drown?" He was sent a don't-be-silly look by Remus Lupin, one of Gryffindor's new prefects.

"Six! Bet you a galleon." Sirius offered.

Remus shook his head. He was still tired from the previous full moon. That transformation that time had been especially bad, since none of his friends were there to keep him company.

The horseless carriages drew to a trot. They halted in front of the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The students clambered out and ran into the Entrance Hall with their cloaks over their heads. It was lit with the usual flaming torches, occasionally, one student would slip and find themselves in a tangled heap on the floor. The students piled into the Great Hall and chatted excitedly about the summer that had just passed.

"Me mam and dad took us to India." One Ravenclaw 4th year was telling his friend. "We saw a coupla demiguises. But they disappeared 'fore we could get any pictures. And then we went..."

James led the way to the Gryffindor table.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Peter sighed. "I'm really hungry."

"You just ate all of your pumpkin pasties." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And all of mine!"

The hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall stepped to the front of the hall, a group of first years huddled behind her. They were soaked from top to bottom. Professor McGonagall placed a tattered old hat onto the stool in the middle. A rip near the brim of the hat opened.

_"An old wizard's hat I seem to be,_

_Not more than a tattered scrap._

_But deep in your mind I won't cease to find,_

_A quality that reveals you path._

_Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor,_

_Where folk are brave and daring._

_Here, they are full of nerve,_

_Chivalrous and strong. _

_Could you be in Hufflepuff?_

_Where loyalty and fairness remain._

_Patience and friendliness,_

_You surely will find here._

_Or maybe you'll be in Slytherin,_

_Where determination lies._

_They'll go to any lengths,_

_To reach that goal in sight._

_Lastly, wise old Ravenclaw,_

Whose minds are of wit and learning. 

_If it's wisdom you are seeking,_

_Then seek here, among your own._

_So come along, don't be shy,_

_Try me on, I'll find your place._"

The Great Hall erupted into applause. When it died down, Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment she held in her hands and instructed the first years, "Step forward and put on the hat when I call your name. Acworth, Gabriella." 

A small girl with pigtails stumbled forward and placed the hat on her head. It immediately shouted, "Ravenclaw!" The table second from the right clapped and whistled as she joined them.

And so this went on. Peter had his head on the table. Muttering "hurry, hurry, hurry" every few seconds.

The last person on the list (Yarik, Helena) was called out and sorted (into Hufflepuff). Dumbledore stood up again.

"Welcome to a new year! I hope you make our new students feel welcome in their new houses." He looked over at the Gryffindor table where he gave Sirius and James a small wink, "I have a few things to say, and they are: Steak and kidney pies are delicious tonight. Enjoy!"

The students cheered as the golden plates in front of them filled with food.

"Excellent," Peter said through a mouthful of mashed potato, "I'm starved."

Remus grinned and loaded his plate with potatoes, carrots and beef slices. "Nothing like the good old Hogwarts food."

"Nope.¡" Sirius was busy sculpting his mashed potato. He turned his plate towards James. "Whaddya think?"

"What's that supposed to be?" James looked quizzically at the mushy blob.

"You, silly!" Sirius pretended to look offended.

"Well, it looks as if 'I' have just been run over by the knight bus." James tucked into his steak and kidney pie.

After the main course, came pudding. Mountains of ice cream, jelly, strawberries, tarts...­ Peter helped himself to a very generous portion of ice cream and jelly.

When the eating had been done, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now then. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. As the older pupils _should_ know,"He glanced in the direction of James and Sirius, "the forest in the grounds is forbidden to _all_ pupils."

"Also, I must remind you not to use magic between classes in the corridors."

"And finally, Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of term. All who wishes to play for their house please contact Madam Hooch."

"And that's it. Off to bed now!" Dumbledore sat down in his chair and glanced around the Great Hall contently.

"Gryffindor first years! Please follow me!" A girl with curly red hair shouted above all the babble.

"I'll see you guys in a minute." Remus trailed off to join his fellow Prefect in transporting the first years.

"Have a good summer?" The red haired girl asked him.

"Not bad. How about you, Lil?"

"It was OK. Petunia, my sister, was annoying as ever...­ but apart from that..­."

This girl was Lily Evans, the object of James' affection for the past three years. The only problem was that they didn't get on. Actually, that would be an understatement. She hated him, he loved her. Love works in very strange ways.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Lily turned to the first years and said, "The password is Flobber worm. Don't forget it because you won't be able to get in."

The portrait swung forward on its hinges to reveal a round hole in the wall. The first years clambered into the common room. Lily and Remus directed the boys up one staircase and the girls up another.

Sirius plopped down on his four-poster bed. "Ahhh...­ Comfy..."

James stood by the window and stared down at the grounds below.

"What's wrong, Prongs?"

"Nothing."Came the gloomy reply.

"You can't fool me." Sirius pressed. "You're brooding about Lily, aren't you?"

"No." James said, rather unconvincingly.

"Yes you are!" Sirius smirked. "Jamesy's got a crush!"

"I do not have a crush on her."

Sirius sighed. "I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me with any of your continuing denials."

To Be Continued¡...

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
